The present invention relates to voltage converters and more particularly to a voltage converter circuit employing digital PWM control.
To achieve current sharing among the converter circuits of a multi-phase converter, traditional or conventional scalable analog PWM control circuits are implemented with a dedicated shared bus. Use of digital PWM control circuits offers potential advantages of lower sensitivity to parameter variations, programmability, and possibilities of improved performance through the use of more advanced control schemes.
In a conventional analog PWM control circuit, Active Voltage Positioning (AVP) or desired output voltage and current characteristics are achieved by introduction of both voltage and current loops. In a digital PWM control circuit, due to the power dissipation of a high speed Analog to Digital Converter (ADC) circuit, it is preferred to use only one ADC circuit to achieve desired AVP or voltage and current characteristics.